Koi no Strap
Koi no Strap (恋のストラップ, lit. Strap of Love) is the character song of Seto Midori and Yamana Akane. It is sung by their seiyuus, Mina and Yurin. Lyrics |-|Kanji= そよ風のように グランド走りぬける マジな君の姿に 見惚れてはキュン死☆ なんちゃって 君の背番号 同じ数字みつけた それだけの事なのに なんか嬉しくなるっ! あふれる 恋のチカラで 背中を押すよ 「負けないでね☆」 「負けないでね☆」 「負けないでね☆」 ねぇ☆男みせてよ! 春夏秋冬ずっと エール送るよ 「頑張ってね☆」 「頑張ってね☆」 「頑張ってね☆」 応援してるから 君に恋してる 言葉にできないから ハートの絵文字込めて 声援送るよ 届いてる? 茜色の空 帰り道でばったり きっとこれは運命!? 赤い糸の仕業☆ あふれた 恋のチカラで 支えてゆくよ 「負けないでね☆」 「負けないでね☆」 「負けないでね☆」 ねぇ☆しっかりしてよ! 夢の中だって君に エール送るよ 「頑張ってね☆」 「頑張ってね☆」 「頑張ってね☆」 応援してるから 恋の魔法で 強くなれるよ まるで私は ずっと離れない ムテキのストラップ くっついてそばにいる☆ あふれる 恋のチカラで 背中を押すよ 「負けないでね☆」 「負けないでね☆」 「負けないでね☆」 ねぇ☆男みせてよ! 春夏秋冬ずっと エール送るよ 「頑張ってね☆」 「頑張ってね☆」 「頑張ってね☆」 応援してるから |-|Romaji= soyokaze no you ni GURANDO hashiri nukeru MAJI na kimi no sugata ni mihorete wa KYUN shi ☆ nanchatte kimi no sebangou onaji suuji mitsuketa sore dake no koto na no ni nanka ureshikunaru! afureru koi no CHIKARA de senabaka wo osu yo “makenai de ne ☆” “makenai de ne ☆” “makenai de ne ☆” nee ☆ otoko misete yo! shunkashuutou zutto EERU okuru yo “ganbatte ne ☆” “ganbatte ne ☆” “ganbatte ne ☆” ouen shiteru kara kimi ni koi shiteru kotoba ni dekinai kara HAATO no emoji komete seien okuru yo todoiteru? akaneiro no sora kaerimichi de battari kitto kore wa unmei!? akai ito no shiwaza afureta koi no CHIKARA de sasaete yuku yo “makenai de ne ☆” “makenai de ne ☆” “makenai de ne ☆” nee ☆ shikkari shite yo! yume no naka datte kimi ni EERU okuru yo “ganbatte ne ☆” “ganbatte ne ☆” “ganbatte ne ☆” ouen shiteru kara koi no mahou de tsuyoku nareru yo marude watashi wa zutto hanarenai MUTEKI no SUTORAPPU kuttsuite soba ni iru ☆ afureru koi no CHIKARA de senaka wo osu yo “makenai de ne ☆” “makenai de ne ☆” “makenai de ne ☆” nee ☆ otoko misete yo! shunkashuutou zutto EERU okuru yo “ganbatte ne ☆” “ganbatte ne ☆” “ganbatte ne ☆” ouen shiteru kara |-|Translation= Like a gentle breeze You ran through the grounds Seeing you so serious It’s like love at first glance, strike, I’m dead ☆ Just kidding Your uniform number I saw the same number somewhere Just by seeing that It makes me happy somehow! With this overflowing power of love I’ll push your back “Don’t give up ☆” “Don’t give up ☆” “Don’t give up ☆” C’mon ☆ Show us your manliness! For all four seasons I’ll send you cheers “Do your best ☆” “Do your best ☆” “Do your best ☆” I’m cheering you on I can’t tell you that I’m in love with you So I’ll cheer you on with a heart mark emote Is it reaching you? Under the deep red sky We clashed on our way back This has to be fate?! It’s the red thread ☆ With this overflowing power of love I’ll support you “Don’t give up ☆” “Don’t give up ☆” “Don’t give up ☆” C’mon ☆ Hang in there! Even in my dreams, I’ll send cheers to you “Do your best ☆” “Do your best ☆” “Do your best ☆” I’m cheering you on With the magic of love You’ll get stronger It’s as if I’ve never left your side This infinite strap Is stuck to you by your side ☆ With this overflowing power of love I’ll push your back “Don’t give up ☆” “Don’t give up ☆” “Don’t give up ☆” C’mon ☆ Show us your manliness! For all four seasons I’ll send you cheers “Do your best ☆” “Do your best ☆” “Do your best ☆” I’m cheering you on Category:Songs